


Erotic Encounter

by FictionallyObsessed



Category: Old - Fandom, Rammstein, Rammstein-Inspired
Genre: 10 years ago, Cheating, Christoph Schneider - Freeform, Christoph x Reader, Christoph/Reader, Confusion, Dark, Erotica, F/M, Lemon, Male x Female Reader, Male/Reader, Old work, POV Female Character, Rammstein - Freeform, Rammstein-Inspired - Freeform, angsty, old, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyObsessed/pseuds/FictionallyObsessed
Summary: A decision has to be made. You are a taken woman and love your partner dearly. But this man trying to seduce you is ever so tempting. Will you be unfaithful and submit to his need and want for you?





	Erotic Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old erotica I wrote over 10 years ago and was actually my first. It was inspired by my love for RAMMSTEIN and their theatrical music, note the name Christoph. :3
> 
> I am resubmitting it just because I still like it even though I had no experience with the subject back then xD
> 
> Oh how innocent and unknowing I was xD  
> It is unedited so do expect a few mistakes.

There was a sarcastic, almost sinister gleam in his eye. I could feel him looking further than my eyes and into my desires, into the things that I crave the most. I just hoped that he didn’t see the small patch that was reserved for him.

“No, I can’t, I can’t cheat on him for you,” I said, carefully choosing my words. He moved closer to me, now on the other side of the table. His once ocean blue eyes now tinted with black passion. He wanted me, his eyes told me so, and the thing is… I wanted him too. There was no way I was going to let him know that though, if I could help it.

“It’s just one kiss,” he spoke slowly as his hand reached across the table and clasped mine. My body shivered as my breath got caught in my throat.  
He walked around the table and looked down at me, his hand still holding mine tightly. His palm was wet. 

“I know you want me, need me. You can’t keep your eyes off me,” he whispered under his breath as if it was a secret only meant for our ears. His eyes seemed ignited; they burnt black with blue fire raging inside. 

Every word he said was true, I wanted him ever so badly. I had done ever since I first met him. He was with another woman then and I was with Luke, as soon as his eyes met mine I was hooked. He’s a dominating and possessive man though, that’s what fears me and excites me at the same time. But I couldn’t cheat on my Luke though. But what if he never found out? What if he did?

He seemed to read my thoughts for he moved his arms around my body and ran his fingers up my spine under my shirt, in a reassuring way and taking advantage of my confusion, causing goosebumps to form on my back. His fingers dug into my flesh causing my back to arch away and push myself onto his chest. He smiled a slight grin at me as if he’d done something right. He hadn’t. He was trying to get me to be unfaithful and betraying Luke. Him being so close ignited my own flames deep within, no man had ever been able to do that before, only him.  
But Luke…

“No,” I whispered. Either he didn’t hear me or didn’t listen. I would’ve betted any money that it was the latter.

He thrust his pelvis into me, pushing me hard against the table. I gasped at the ferocity in which he shoved.

He sat me back on the table, moving my legs apart with his own. I could do nothing but sit and watch as I felt him seducing me. My mouth held slightly open as if I was going to speak or make another attempt to object.

He roughly pulled my top off as I felt him rubbing his crutch against my inner thigh. It was growing harder.

Once my top was off he moved his head closer to mine. I could smell his irresistible masculine scent. It was taking me in, so enticing. 

“Now, about that kiss.” He said before smothering my mouth with his lips. His kiss was rough and yet still passionate. He was still rubbing himself on me. My lips invited his as I felt his tongue move into mu mouth, nearly into my throat. Any further and I might have gagged on it. I welcomed his kiss all the time. He was demanding me to.

One of his hands moved down to my thigh and ran up the length of it towards the V of my crutch. Oh god. His thumb started to press against my lips through the rough fabric of my jeans. A slight moan left me and went through to his mouth. I was growing wet. It was so enjoyable but my damn conscious kept coming back to me, telling me it was wrong and what would I do if the tables were turned. I knew I wouldn’t be too happy. Hesitating I pulled my head out of that kiss, feeling so empty as my lips parted from his. I could only sit there and look at him, hoping he saw my guilt-ridden conscience and how he was forcing my body to behave, I couldn’t trust my voice to say anything.

He looked right into my eyes causing my stomach to lurch, and slumped down on the chair behind him. He was still hard, and me still slightly damp. He let out a long sigh; his frustration apparent. 

His hand moved to his crutch, rubbing it through his own jeans, searching for some friction. I doubted that would be enough for his greedy lust. His eyes watched me the whole time, watching my expressions. My eyes were glued to the magic he was working on himself. Slowly his hand unzipped his jeans and moved in. I shifted uncomfortably. I wanted to be the person pleasuring him…

In the dim light I could see him pull his long, thick shaft out, gripping himself gently and rubbing with his thumb. It was becoming too much for me to watch, but I had to keep control.  
“Tell me to stop whenever you want,” he managed to say through his already erratic breathing his hand moving in an intriguing movement up and down his length. I barely caught his words, being too transfixed on what he was doing to himself. I was growing wetter…

His breathing got faster, beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead, his arm muscles rippling. I couldn’t take it. “Stop,” I said. He did. I moved again, feeling the damp patch between my legs. He stood up and between my legs again. He was shaking, his orgasm must have been close. Just in time. He moved his face towards me again, taking my lips and tongue in his mouth in a demanding way, he wanted me to bow down to his will. I felt his damp hand take mine and guide it down to his manhood. His hand moved away, expecting me to know what to do. I knew precisely what he wanted and needed. I gave into him. I started to pleasure him as I felt his hands start touching my inner thighs. One of the many places I love to be touched, he knew what I liked and how I liked it to be. Damn him.

He started to thrust himself between my hand. His hands slid up body and settled on my mounds of flesh that were covered with silk as he squeezed the nipples with one hand, the other ventured around to my back unclipping the strap. 

He groaned into my mouth, something I had never experienced before. It made me excited to feel his pleasure within me in such a way. In a powerful rush he ejaculated over my hands, the warm sticky mixture slick against my fingers. 

I ran my fingers up underneath his shirt, pulling it off for him. It was in my way. As soon as it hit the floor our lips parted and he looked at me for a brief moment. My zipper and button he had undone. 

“My turn,” he said eagerly.

My jeans were on the floor and my knickers followed soon after as he pushed roughly back against the table. I felt so vulnerable in this position, especially with a man like him over me. He kissed up and back down my stomach. His head raised and he had a dark grin on his face, nearly as soon as he looked at me he was gone again, moving ever downwards. His kiss came between my thighs. How I loved his kisses. 

“You’re so wet for me,” I felt him say on my leg. A flick of his tongue on my clitoris soon diminished any thought of Luke in my mind. My whole body tensed up and my back arched up and down again. “You like that don’t you.” It was no question; he knew how much he affected me. His tongue lashed at me again, delving now inside my wetness. I arched and moaned out my pleasure. His tongue then left me and I felt his slender fingers then take their turn inside me. It didn’t take me long to climax all over his fingers.  
I lay there, already exhausted. He came back up and over me, pressing his fingers to my mouth. 

“Taste yourself, you’re delicious,” he told me.

I hesitated at first, no man had ever made me taste myself. It was an exciting thought. I licked over his fingers, lapping up my own fluids. His fingers left my mouth and he cleaned up the rest then moved in to kiss me passionately. I could taste myself in his mouth as well. I kissed him back, greeting him with as much passion as he was showing me. He jerked and kicked his jeans off. He roughly grasped my breast, almost to the point of being painful. I felt the tip of his length pressing against my clitoris, begging for me to let him in although he waited for no reply. He roughly pushed himself in and groaned once again into my mouth. I threw my head back, nearly knocking myself unconscious on the table. He felt so good inside me. He moved back and forth within me. 

“God, you’re a dirty little bitch!” he screamed at me, his erratic breathing forcing it out to a louder volume than he intended. I couldn’t reply, all I could do was enjoy the feeling he was giving me, no matter what harsh words he was telling me. 

Too soon we climaxed together, he in a powerful blast within me and myself in a gooey state.

He rolled off me and onto the table. I thanked god that Luke was away for the week. 

“I love you,” he whispered.


End file.
